Fourth Division
|affiliations=Allied Shinobi Forces |leaders=Gaara~Commander, Shikamaru Nara~Proxy Commander |manga debut=515 |shippuden=Yes |media=Manga }} The , also known as the is a battalion in the Allied Shinobi Forces led by Gaara of Suagakure, formed in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War. History Upon its formation, the Fourth Division is mobilised to the rocky and barren terrain near the southern edge of the Land of Lightning. Gaara scatters a significant quantity of sensing sand in front of his unit which allowed him to detect an approaching, revived Mū, the Second Tsuchikage.Naruto chapter 524, pages 16-17 He later uses his Third Eye to observe the opposition, only to see him summon the Second Mizukage, the Third Raikage and his father, the Fourth Kazekage.Naruto chapter 525, pages 4-5 Knowing four Kage will be difficult to defeat, headquarters dispatches Ōnoki to provide assistance, in particular regards to countering the threat posed by Mū's techniques.Naruto chapter 526, pages 15-16 Headquarters also restructures the Fourth Division to prepare for the inevitable encounter with the Kage, while accounting for the other concurrent battles taking place. These orders dictate that the Fourth Division will start to retreat while forming into a sideways chevron (">") formation. They are then expected to keep the opposition at bay, until the top part of their arrangement can break away and provide assistance to the overwhelmed First Division, with them only returning accompanied by further aid once these enemies are defeated.Naruto chapter 525, pages 11-12 Acting in accordance with this strategy, Shikamaru Nara successfully leads part of their forces to the First Division, leaving the remainder of the division to continue their withdrawal and await the Kage's response. Immediately upon their arrival, these vital reinforcements are instrumental in sealing the rampaging Kinkaku, with Shikamaru adhering to his father's instructions by collaborating with both Chōji Akimichi and the Fifth Division's Ino Yamanaka in order to accomplish this deed.Naruto chapter 529, pages 11-17 Continuing the confrontation, the subsection of the Fourth Division is split amongst numerous assignments occurring throughout the battlefield, with the current generation Ino–Shika–Chō employed once again in the intention of defeating their deceased mentor, Asuma Sarutobi.Naruto chapter 530, page 10 Despite encountering difficulties in completing such an arduous task, due in part to their reluctance of opposing a former comrade, a freshly resolved Chōji eventually manages to immobilise Asuma and then in an attempt to conclude the battle, sorties to the other areas in need of assistance.Naruto chapter 534, page 10 Annihilating the remaining opposition, relief momentarily embraces the battlefield, until Tobi summons the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and commands it to attack.Naruto chapter 536, pages 14-17 Sustaining considerable casualties throughout the duration of the confrontation and in the wake of the enormous creature, the judgment is made to attend to the wounded during the night, before proceeding to converge with the rest of the Fourth Division the following day.Naruto chapter 537, pages 1-15 Relentlessly pursued by the resurrected Kage throughout the entire night and unable to maintain such a stance for much longer, Gaara and Ōnoki decided that it was now time to go on the offensive, if only to observe their adversaries' reaction. Unleashing a colossal wave of sand with the intention of restraining and then obliterating the opposition in the ensuing chaos, both of the attacks prove ineffective in the face of the Fourth Kazekage's Gold Dust and Mū's counter respectively.Naruto chapter 546, pages 6-17 After a brief reprieve as the two sides converse, with Gaara's history and status amongst the discussed, the battle recommences amidst a collision of gold and sand. Finally receiving the awaited signal, the remainder of the division advances along a broad front, just as Gaara pelts the opposition's position. Utilising this distraction to restrain the enemy in an immobilising embrace, Mū and Ōnoki become separated from the main engagement in the resultant confusion.Naruto chapter 547, pages 10-17 A tearful Gaara then proceeds to complete his father's binding, before attempting to do the same with the remaining Kage, however, the two easily break free of the sand's confines when their bodies' react instinctively towards this threat. Storming the other shinobi as they maintain their approach, the recovering troops quickly encircle and besiege the unconstrained enemy, while elsewhere Ōnoki begins to experience difficulty in confronting his former mentor alone. In light of the rising fatalities, both the Mizukage and Raikage divulge their respective weaknesses to hasten their defeat, but causalities continue to mount due to the former's summon.Naruto chapter 548, pages 12-18 They were eventually able to seal Mū and later the Third Raikage with the aid of a Naruto clone who had appeared on the battlefield. The section of the division had however, been dwindled down to a handful of shinobi by the time both battles were over. With this, those that were left headed out to backup Gaara and the other half of their division that was facing the Second Mizukage. Immediately after the Second Mizukage's defeat to Gaara and Ōnoki, it is revealed that Mū evaded being sealed by splitting his body into two exact and entirely independent parts. After more time passes, Mū performs the Summoning Technique and summons Madara Uchiha. After the division is alerted by a sensor that someone was coming, Gaara stares in shock as he sees Mū and Madara Uchiha appear on a cliff. Gaara wonders what was going on, drawing their attention to Madara's eyes that gave away the fact that he was revived. On this revelation the division stands in shock wondering just who the masked man that claimed to be Madara really was then. Madara then fought the Fourth Division and quickly took the upper hand. He used his power to draw a meteorite. Onoki flew into the sky and used his Earth Release: Super Light-Weight Rock Technique in an attempt to stop it. Along with the aid of Gaara and his sand, he was finally able to stop the meteorite. However, Madara quickly drew another meteorite which collided with the first one. According to Ao who is at the Alliance's Headquarters, most of the Fourth Division was killed. Madara's attack on the Fourth Division was not over as he decided to test his Wood Release on them. A Naruto cloned, who had been given more chakra by the Nine-Tails destroyed the opposing forest. Ōnoki prepared to take on Madara. Just about in time, Tsunade and A arrives using Mabui's Heavenly Transfer Technique, repelling Madara and Mū. Mei Terumī also arrived with Genma Shiranui and Raidō Namiashi, through the Flying Thunder God Technique. References